When I Return Home
by eccentrictulip
Summary: He said he wished there would be a revolution, one to overthrow the goverment and make the city equal. Tara had seen the crazed look in his eyes through the soft candlelight. She had never been afraid of her husband, until then.


When I Return Home

"So, how exactly did you meet this man?" Tara poured her husband a cup of tea, interested in hearing his explanation. It wasn't everyday Daro burst through the door of their home, scooping his wife in his arms, exclaiming he found the answer to their prayers.

Daro gave his wife a smirk. "I was returning to work from my lunch break when I saw a crowd gathering in the park. I was curious, so I decided to check it out. There he was, standing on his platform, saying all the things I had been thinking for years - that bending was the root cause of evil and this city is run by tyrannical oppressors."

Tara felt her heart jump into her throat.

_'Not this again...'_

Even before their marriage, Daro had talked about the oppression nonbenders felt from benders. She had agreed with him, because she really believed in what he said. Living as a nonbender in a city run by benders was a really hard thing to do, and while those without bending could make their way to the top, like the esteemed Hiroshi Sato, the road to comfort was a long and difficult one. It didn't help that nonbenders were shoved to the Dragon Flats, a borough on the edge of the city, and that job opprotunities were few and far between. In the beginning of their marriage, both Tara and Daro would become hopelessly frustrated by the words "NONBENDERS NEED NOT APPLY" at the end of every want ad in the paper. Daro was extremely lucky to find work in the textile factory just outside the heart of the city. Tara had continued looking, but her search had slowed down since the birth of their daughter.

On a particularly hard night, when the rain was pouring hard and their electricity had shorted out, Daro had said something that really frightened her. He said he wished there would be a revolution, one to overthrow the goverment and make the city equal. Tara had seen the crazed look in his eyes through the soft candlelight. She had never been afraid of her husband, until then.

"...and I think I need to join him."

Tara snapped out of her memory early enough to catch this. Her brow furrowed.

"Join him? What do you mean? What's this guy's name anyway?"

"His name is Amon and I think he's our savior. He had a plan, a plan for revolution! He's exactly what this city needs. And I think I was destined to meet him and join his cause. He said, with the right training, I could fight right beside him."

Tara let those words sink into her. What was he talking about? Leaving his family to join some crazy man he'd only met a few hours ago?

"You can't do that!" She slammed her hand on the table they were sitting at, causing his tea cup to rattle. "You have a family here! What about me? What about Kanti? What are we supposed to do without you?" Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she kept her gaze strong on her husband.

Daro returned his wife's gaze with just as much strength. "I need to do this, Tara. Not only for us, but for the city, for all nonbenders. Don't you see that?" The sincere sorrow in his voice almost break Tara. Almost.

"I see a selfish man who's so blinded by his insane political ideology that he's willing to give up his family for it." Tara dug her nails into her palms, willing the tears to stay inside of her. Daro was shocked, his mouth hanging in a perfect little "o". How could she say such a thing? This revolution needed a leader, and while he wouldn't be the one leading it, he knew he needed to help. He was confused; this was his destiny. Why couldn't she see that? He wanted to retaliate, to keep fighting, but he saw the tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't the time, but this wasn't over. He wasn't giving up.

Daro rose from his seat and went to embrace his wife. "I'm sorry, Tara. I love you. It would be selfish of me, you're right. I'm sorry I brought it up." She blinked, letting a few tears roll down her face. She melted into her husband's embrace, relief washing over her. He was staying, she didn't have to worry.

"I love you, Daro." He gave her a squeeze, nuzzling the top of her head.

"And I love you, Tara."

Daro took a flashlight and read the time on the kitchen clock: 2:15 A.M. He had his bag packed and ready to go, but there was one more thing.

He cracked open the door slightly, peering into his daughter's room. The moonbeams illuminated her face in such a way that Daro began to doubt whether this was a good idea, but quickly squelched that notion. It was because of his daughter, his wife, and all nonbenders that he was doing this.

He slowly walked in a crouched by her bed, just watching her for a moment. Smooth, black hair mussed up, strands hanging on her cherubic face. He watched her small body rise and fall with each breath she took. Daro gently nudged her, prompting her eyes to flutter open. Icy blue, just like his own.

"Daddy?"

He smiled, hearing her soft voice. "Hey there, Kanti. Have any good dreams?" She shook her head.

"Daddy, why did you wake me up? It's still dark." Daro took a deep breath, taking his daughter's small hand into his own. She was so small, so fragile. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for her, that he'd thank her in the end.

"Daddy has to...leave, for a very long time." Kanti furrowed her brow.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not going far, but you're not going to see my for awhile. It will be a long time before we see each other, but I promise you something; everything's going to be so much better when I return home. Your Daddy's going to be apart of something that's going to change the world."

Kanti still looked confused. "I don't understand, Daddy."

He took another deep breath. "And you won't, not for a very long time. But promise me you won't tell your mother about this, and be a good girl while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" Kanti gave her father a sleepy nod, her eyes threatening to close again. He smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Kanti, and things will be better soon, I promise." He rose and walked back out, looking back just before he shut the door. She was fast asleep.

"About time you arrived, I was about to lose my faith in you,"

Daro stood before a masked figure, nothing but the pack on his back. Winter was fast approaching and the cold winds nipped at his exposed skin.

"I gave up everything for you, Amon, my wife, my daughter, everything. This better be worth it."

Although Daro couldn't see it, Amon smirked beneath his mask.

"Have faith, it will work." Daro smiled. He had all the faith in the world. Amon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant."


End file.
